Evangelion: Infinity Paradox
by Hannible
Summary: After the disater that was third impact. Shinji decides to return earth to normal. But is it normal? soon a new threat arises that will test the will of the children as once more they must fight for humanitys survial in the beast that is EVA.
1. Alpha And Omega

Disclaimer: All character except ones I introduce are the property of GAINAX and its affiliate companies and studios.

Evangelion: Infinity Paradox

Chapter one: Alpha And Omega

Something strange was happening. He could feel the thoughts and emotions of multiple beings surrounding him, yet , try as he may he couldn't see them. He was the only one with a recognizable form. Everything else around him was ethereal, there, yet strangely not there. More thoughts joined the calamity of the multitudes already in limbo. they were also a mystery to the young man, as these felt the same as the ones already in limbo, but were also slightly different.

He felt everyone, he understood them. There was piece and harmony everywhere.

But the young man was unhappy, all he could feel was his own pain, anger, grief, and sadness. ' why am I so unhappy here?' he thought 'why does this feel wrong? What do I need to do to be happy!'" the last part he cried out, pouring his heart and soul into the question. "All you have to do is choose." The young man spun around to see a woman in her late twenties with brown hair and brown eyes looking at him. It was Yui Ikari.

"Mom?' he asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes Shinji it's me."

"Why are you here?"

" I'm here to help you choose, to guide you in way."

" Guide me?" He inquired

" Yes, to help you sort out what your true emotions and feelings are. To help you understand the choice you will be making."

Shinji was quiet as he considered what his mother had said.

" What am I choosing?" he finally asked,

"Your happiness." She said simply.

" But…" he said slowly " What about all the people in here, What about their happiness? I cant be selfish and deny theirs for my own can I?"

" Yes you can. You and you alone have been give the power to choose, and so you must choose."

" Choose what?" asked a confused Shinji

" The fate of humanity." Said his mother.

Shinji pondered what she had told him. He knew he wasn't happy here, or in the world he had come from. He also knew however that he was happier there than he was here, and that so was most of humanity. After a considerably amount of time Shinji had finally decided,

" I wish to return to the world…" he said with conviction he had never felt before " AS it was before this."

" Are you sure?" she asked him " Are you absolutely sure."

" I am." Shinji said

" In fact I've never been so sure in my life."

Yui looked down at her son and smiled. It was a happy smile, a smile that told him he had made the right choice.

" Then… It will be done"

She walked forward and hugged her son. As she did so a faint light appeared on the horizon, growing steadily brighter until it blotted out everything in a blast of pure white.

" Goodbye my son."

"Good by mother."

Yui took one last look at shinji

" If you need me, you know where to find me. Ill always be with you, and Unit 01. I love you Shinji."

Then the light grew to a blinding white and Shinji felt no more.

Shinji woke up on beach in his plug suit. At first he thought he was dead, but then however he realized he couldn't be dead due to large amounts pain pulsing through his head. He sat up quickly and regretted it almost immediately, the world started to spin and he leaned over on his side and vomited. He sat up again this time more slowly, conscious of his throbbing head and looked around. He spotted something red a little ways down the beach.

Realizing who it was he jumped up, completely disregarding his headache, and practically sprinted down the beach.

he skidded to a halt beside his friend and fellow pilot Asuka Langley Sohryu.

" Asuka, Asuka are you with me? Wake up." She didn't respond so he checked her pulse, it was strong as ever. ' ok so she's alive' he thought to himself. He looked back the way he came and saw the skyline of Tokyo 3. The city was just as it looked before the attack was made on Nerve by SEELE. ' Well if Tokyo 3 is still there then the hospital must be to.' he looked back down at Asuka, "I'm going to have to carry her" he muttered to himself.

Shinji scooped her gently in his arms and began the long walk to the Nerv hospital. After about two hours of walking Shinji finally arrived at the Nerv hospital. He carried Asuka into the Emergency waiting area. Everyone in the ER gasped and froze in place when they saw him. After what felt like an hour Shinji spoke " She need medical attention." Every one unfroze and began to rush around. The nurses brought a gurney for her and Shinji set her down on it. The Orderlies then bustled off behind the ER doors. Shinji stood there for a moment looking at the doors, turned around and promptly passed out.

International Space Station 2400 hours

" Commander kiesman, sir you really need to look at this." said Lt. Commander Samantha Duress.

"What is it Sam?"

" I don't know, The Hubble 2 picked them about an hour ago. Looks like Black Holes sir."

" Let me take a look." the commander said, as he went onto the stations oberservatory. The commander looked at the black hole in question, then panned left and right, spotting more and more as he did. As he took one last look before coming down he spotted some thing strange. Before his very eyes space and time began to warp and wrap around it self. From out of no where another black hole appeared.

Out of the hole a metallic object appeared and began speeding toward earth at an incredible velocity. The black hole it emerged from shutting as quickly as it appeared. It's path would have impact earth in the Mojave dessert in the US. In about 3 hours. He took a Closer look and gasped. There abject had the Marine Corps emblem on it.

" Oh dear God." the Commander breathed.

" Sam get me NASA and Nerv Immediately"

" Sir? Are you…"

" Just do it!"

" Ok sir. NASA and Nerv on the horn sir."

" This is commander Kiesman, We have problem. A big problem."


	2. Arrival

Chapter two: Arrival

1 week later: Mojave Desert

Steam and dust swirled around a small crater in the ground. In the center of the crater a metallic object could be seen. It was scorched very badly from re-entry into the earths atmosphere and smoking slightly.

After about 30 minutes a convoy of military trucks arrived at the crater. As the trucks pulled to a stop, squads of men exited the back of the vehicle.

" This recovery team Alpha, we have found the package." said the commander.

He listened to his radio for a moment before nodding and saying "Understood sir."

" Begin recovery of the Package!" he ordered. His men jumped at his command and went into the crater and began attaching a winch cable to the pod. Once the cable was attached one of the men stood an gave a thumbs up. The truck driver activated the winch and pulled the pod from the crater.

Once the pod was pod was out of the crater, the commander ordered " Put in the truck and secure it."

The men picked up the pod, it was surprisingly light. As they moved it toward the truck, the commander held up a hand. The men stopped as the commander walked up the examine the pod. He noticed a glass port on the outside that was fogged over. As he cleared away the fog he beheld a young man in the military dress uniform of a marine. The young man appeared to be about 16 years of age, had black hair and the commander estimated he was of average height. The commander looked at the name on the young mans uniform, it said lieutenant Michael Preston.

" Take him the truck." the commander said.

" Sir…" The commander said into his radio. " We have the package secured. Returning to base."

**Tokyo-3 Nerve hospital 2 days later.**

Shinji sat next to Asuka's bed, listening to her soft breathing as she slept on. She hadn't stirred or woken since she arrived at the hospital a little over a week ago. Shinji himself had only woken up 4 days prior. Shinji was wondering why she was still asleep. The doctors had all said that her brain waves and vitals looked good, they to were baffled at her comatose state.

The door to the hospital room opened and Shinji's guardian Misato Katsuragi walked in, closely followed by Kaji. Shinji was surprised to see Kaji, as he disappeared ( and was presumed dead) shortly before the events that lead to third impact.

" Hi Misato, Hey Kaji." said Shinji

" Hey Shinji how are you?" asked Kaji with some concern.

" I'm ok I guess, just worried about Asuka."

"Yea, I know, its strange that she hasn't woken up yet." Said Misato.

The three looked over at the sleeping red head. The door opened yet again making all three jump and turn around only to be even more surprised as non other than Gendo Ikari and Ritsuko Akagi entered the room. Ritsuko was the first to break the silence.

" Hello everyone. How are you?" she said rather awkwardly, which was out of character for her. Gendo however was a cold and passive as ever.

" Check her Vitals doctor." He said to Dr. Akagi. Turning to Misato he said

" Major, yours and Shinji's presence are needed at Nerv."

" What? Why?" Was all both could say.

" We have a… Problem."

Shinji and Misato stared at the commander, 'we have a problem' thought shinji?

" Ok we'll go." Said Misato.

**1 Hour Later.**

Shinji walked down the familiar corridor to the Commanders office. As he arrived at the door, he felt a sense of unease and apprehension. He thought of all the bad things that ever happened to him in this place, but that wasn't was bothering him. Something was wrong he could feel it.

Shinji took a deep breath and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the blue haired girl sitting next to Misato.

" Ayanami?" Shinji asked incredulously.

" Hello Shinji." Rei replied in her usual flat monotone voice.

" How are you here?"

" I simply am, I cannot explain how I came to be here. I just am."

" But…" Shinji was cut off by voice coming from the far side of the room.

" Leave your questions for now Shinji. There will be time for them later." Said Commander Ikari.

Shinji nodded and took the seat next Rei. Once he was seated there commander picked up a report and handed it to each person present. As shinji looked at his report he became more and more shocked. It seemed since he aborted third impact, Black holes had been ripping open all over the place. To make things worse it appeared that objects had been ejected out of at least two of the black holes.

" As you can see by the report" the Commander began " Some strange things have happened in the past week and half."

" If you'll look at report 2, and accompanying Hubble photograph, you'll see what I mean."

Everyone turned to the second report, it had the NASA and NSA seal on it. The picture showed a metallic object being ejected from the black hole that suddenly appeared and, seemingly\just as suddenly vanished.

" The object you see before you was retrieved two days ago by US Army and Nerve personnel. The object was then taken to area 51 for study. Upon arriving at base, the Nerv researchers made a shocking discovery. There was young man in side the object."

Every one remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

" After preliminary examinations we two thing, when and where this pod came from. According to black box found on the pods exterior, it appears to have been launched from Cape Canaveral on march 31st, 2045."

" 2045?" exclaimed Misato " The man in that life pod is from the future?"

" Yes" said Gendo " He is, and its not a life pod Major."

" What do you mean 'its not a life pod?" asked Shinji

" When the team opened the door to pull the young man out, who is still alive and wok e up this morning, they discovered the pod was filled with LCL"

Every one gaped at the commander realization slowly dawning on them.

" Then that means the life pod…" Started Misato

" That's correct Major." Said Gendo " The life pod was in fact an entry plug."

The room sat in stunned silence. This was too much to handle. An entry plug? From nearly 30 years in the future? As the silence stretched from seconds to minutes the commander had one last thing to say.

" I've put in a request for the young man to be transferred here. He will be arriving tomorrow after noon. Good day, you are all dismissed."

And with that all three stood up, still very much in shock, and exited the Commanders office.


	3. Comatose

Chapter 3: Comatose

Asuka woke up in a hospital room. It seemed familiar to her, like she'd been here before, but it seemed wrong. She just sat there for awhile, trying to figure out what exactly was bothering her about this hospital room, besides the fact that she hated hospitals. She reached for the remote to cal for a nurse, but she couldn't reach it. Looking down at the bed, she realized she'd been handcuffed to it.

' What the fuck is going on?' she thought ' Why am I handcuffed to the bed?'

As if to answer her question Commander Gendo Ikari entered the room.

" Finally awake I see." He said with a very uncharacteristic grin. It wasn't a cheerful, happy to see you awake grin. It was more of an evil sadistic grin. Walking over to her bed he drew a needle from the jacket pocket and injected her in the arm with it.

" Hey what the hell are you…" she drifted off into silence.

" That's better." Gendo said " Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions. You will answer each truthfully. Mainly because you have no choice." He laughed a bit. The sound sent chills down Asuka's spine.

" If your wondering what I injected you with, it was sodium penethol, other wise known as truth serum."

Asuka's eyes widened fearfully. Who was this man? And what did he want? He certainly wasn't the same Commander she knew. The commander she knew was an ass and certainly one cold individual, but he wasn't a sadistic and overly cruel man.

" Lets start with something simple. What is your name?"

" Asuka Langley Sohryu" she mumbled

" Good, What is the designation of the Evangelion you pilot?"

" Unit 2" She again mumbled

" Very good. Now then, to business. Where are you from?"

" Originally from Berlin Germany. I am currently stationed…."

" No, no you misunderstand me, I meant _Where_ and _When _are you from?"

" Where and when?" she asked confused. None of this was making sense to her, and the truth serum wasn't helping either as it had made her feel really drowsy.

" Yes"

" I'm form earth, the year is 2015."

" Hmm, just I suspected." said Gendo.

" Where am I?" she asked confused at his behavior.

" Oh your still on earth and the year is 2015." he said " However this is not where you belong."

She was quite as she looked at the man in front of her, noticing his uniform for the first time.

" Oh God." she whispered.

Gendo was wearing a grey uniform with a red arm band. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Shinji and Asuka. Both were garbed the same as the Commander. She gasped. Shinji had a gun pointed at her, grinning sardonically. The other 'Asuka' was doing the same.

" take her to holding cell number three." the commander said.

" Yes sir." they replied and saluted the commander.

Commander Ikari left and Shinji and 'Asuka' uncuffed her and began dragging her to the door. She began to feel the effects of the serum wearing off. She squinted as sunlight assaulted her eyes. After they had adjusted, she looked around, horrified by what she saw. It was Tokyo-3, but drastically different.

The sky was blood red, and in the distance Evangelions stood at the walls of the city. The ocean had turned entirely to LCL, and a shimmering light hovered above the ocean. Something about the light seemed malevolent. Suddenly out of the light, and MP Evangelion appeared. Dragging what looked like Unit 01 and Unit 02 behind it. It threw the two destroyed EVA's on to a pile.

" Hmmm." mused Shinji

" Another universe has been subjugated." Said 'Asuka'

" the Commanders plans are going exactly as he said they would."

'Asuka' laughed " Yes and soon, all universes will be under our control, and we will be the only one left."

Suddenly the ground rumbled and the two let go of Asuka. Asuka, seeing she was released, began to run. The other two gave chase, pulling there firearms. Asuka turned her head, only to see 'Asuka' taking aim at her. She quickly darted down a nearby ally.

No sooner had she stepped into the ally when she heard two slugs impact on the ally wall, showering her with bits of brick and mortar. ' This is not good.' Asuka thought.

**Misato's apartment 0100 hours.**

Shinji bolt straight up in bed shaking and sweaty. He rolled over on his side and vomited over the edge of the bed. ' Something's wrong with Asuka' he thought. Shinji got up quickly and threw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. He was half way out the door when Misato stumbled out of her room.

" Where you going'?" she mumbled

" To the Hospital, something's wrong with Asuka, I can feel it."

Misato stood there for a moment, then sprinted back into her room. Shinji heard drawers open and slam and more than a couple things get thrown. Two minutes later Misato stood in front of him, fully dressed.

" Okay lets go."

**Hospital**

Asuka sprinted up a deserted street and dashed down another alley way. She heard

At least three more bullets impact around her. 'shit' she thought, 'they're getting really close, and I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.'

The shooting stopped. Asuka stopped for minute. ' Maybe I lost them.' A bullet whizzed over her head and hit the lamp post behind her. " then again, maybe not." she muttered and resumed running.

**Hospital room**

Shinji and Misato entered Asuka's room. Only to see doctors working frantically as she convulsed on the bed, her brainwaves going insane.

**Asuka's mind**

She turned down a another alley way, only to find a dead end. Asuka stopped looking for another way out, there wasn't one. The evil Shinji and Asuka closed on her.

" Given up have we?" Asked Shinji smiling that same sardonic smile.

" Yea" mimicked ' Asuka' " Given up have we?"

Asuka looked straight a head as the two leveled their guns at her.

" We're going to enjoy this." They said in unison.

Asuka looked the other shinji in the eye, silently pleading with him not to do it. The other

Shinji smiled, and pulled the trigger.

A Vastly bright light burned around Asuka, and she had the feeling of flying quickly forward while simultaneously falling. In the light she heard a voice

" To die is not your destiny, Second Child."

**A/N: so what did every one think of that chapter? I think it went well. I'm going to try for at least a thousand or more words per chapter. Let me know if you have ideas id love to hear them. Please review, ( constructive criticism welcomed) I want to get take your suggestions and make my writing better. Thanks! ****J**


End file.
